The Evil Lair Goes into Lockdown
by IntellectualDweebette
Summary: What happens when the evil lair goes into lockdown? Can Megamind find the cause? And can Roxanne get over her fear of the dark? Don't know if it is rated too high, better safe than sorry : Enjoy! Yeah and sorry never any good at Summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Okay First off this is my first Megamind fan fic, but hopfully you guys can enjoy, I don't really think it's perfect, just okay, just let me know what you think, and then it's possible I will work on the next chapter, I aim to make a few chapters ^^ Thank you and well... Enjoy! **

**I do not own Megamind, or anyone mentioned... That's Dreamworks amazing work, I just imagine and write (:**

Roxanne yawned and turned herself over in her bed, clutching tightly to the pillow underneath her, she pushed herself up just enough to turn on the lamp on the side table, her eyes instantly shutting tight from the sudden brightness, even though it was an energy saving bulb that takes forever to get to its brightest, it still made her eyes ache… after a few moments she opened them again and looked towards the clock beside her bed… 3:18 am.

"Who on Earth?"

She spoke, annoyed at the rude awakening she yanked the covers off and stomped to her bedroom door pulling the dressing gown from the hook located on the door and tugged it on herself before making her way out her bedroom door and through the living room, her eye immediately surveying through the peephole… her brow furrowed instantly recognising the figure… she sighed and unlocked the door, only slightly as the chain gave her limited movement, which could be classed as a good thing…

"Minion? Can't it wait until morning… whatever it is?"

She questioned him; Minion shrugged his shoulders, a wave of guilt clearly washing over his face.

"Sorry, Sir's orders… uh, can I come in please, make it easy for the both of us then"

He said smiling slightly, she lightly rolled her eyes and closed the door, now if she was anybody else, she would easily slam the door, keep it locked and call the police, but no, she was not like anyone else, not that she would admit it, but she enjoyed this… although at this hour it was ridiculous. She pulled the chain off and re-opened it, leaving it to Minion, she stepped back and leaned herself against the wall.

"Could I at least get some clothes on?"

She asked him, he shook his head and at the same time pulled out the can, he pressed it a couple of times and frowned looking towards it a sort of confused look plastered across his face.

"We can't be out, this one's a new can" he reminded himself, pressing it a few more times, Roxanne watched him for a few moments, her eyes closing a few times before she moved herself to the couch in the middle of the room.

"I could easily get changed"

She mumbled to herself, pretty annoyed with the fact that she was getting kidnapped in her pyjamas.

"You know what forget it; I can change if I want"

She said standing to her feet, it was clear in her voice that she was not really going to change her mind, she walked to her bedroom, and stepped through the door, and she glanced towards Minion and rolled her eyes before closing her door.

Minion looked up to her, then back to the can, not really understanding what had just happened, he had been too busy concentrating on getting the spray to work.

"I… uh, one moment"

He tapped the side of the spray can a few times, and then he pressed the top the chloroform sprayed out and into the air, the excitement beamed in his eyes, he used his foot to kick the front door shut and he rushed across the living area pushing the door open which Roxanne not long walked into… he stopped mid way his eyes wide and a blush painted itself across his face.

"Minion close the door"

Roxanne shouted across to him, grabbing the bed covers to cover her nakedness, although it was more half nakedness, but still she did not really want him seeing her standing there with just her underwear on, she did not even need to tell him to do so, he had already slammed the door shut and stepped away, his blush still hot against his face, he tapped awkwardly against the side of the can…

The door opened and Roxanne stepped out, now covered up in a simple outfit of jeans and a white shirt, Minion greeted her with a shy smile and held the spray up to her, she gave a sigh and he pressed the top, from that point everything went dark, her eyes flickered shut and her body went limp, Minion stepped forward a little quicker than he was used to and caught her, he gently lifted her up and placed her over his right shoulder.

"Thank you for being so cooperative"

He said, though he understood that she would not hear, nor reply to him, he crossed back across her apartment and through the front door, shutting it up behind himself.

Minion had actually found it easy to get Roxanne to the invisible car this time, there was not really anyone around to notice, and well, she was not as difficult, it seemed to work out because of how sleepy she was, although… he did not expect to see that much of her… even thinking about it made him blush. Minion located the car, which was exactly where he left it, obviously expecting it to be there, he opened the side door and gently placed Roxanne on the back seat, he then got in himself, shut the door and headed for the lair.

Once arriving he parked the car in the usual place, out of view and turned to tie Roxanne up, only to find she was sitting there smirking at him, he frowned and rolled his eyes.

"I've told him to sort that little glitch out, how many times have I told him?"

He mumbled letting his own question mull over in his mind, Roxanne laughed and shook her head pretty use to this situation.

"Do you mind?"

He asked and she shook her head and moved herself to the front seat, she turned herself around and placed her arms behind her back, making sure she was comfortable as well, Minion smiled and tied them up using a simple but effective piece of rope, and did the same with her ankles.

"He expects way too much"

Roxanne said laughing slightly, Minion nodded his head and smiled, his hand coming up to the bowl as if hiding the fact he was smiling at her words, as much as them being true.

"Of course, he loves it"

He replied, Roxanne then closed her eyes to make out that she was unconscious; it would only make things easier, and well, more fun…

"Sir, I'm back, and of course, I have Miss Ritchi, just as you requested"

Minion said stepping into the main part of the lair, Megamind's face lit up and he jumped from his seat, he rushed behind one of the curtains and pulled out a chair which usually greeted Roxanne anyway, before running back and placing it in the middle of the room, he was about to sprint back to his rather large black leather chair but stopped in his tracks and seated himself down in the small chair set out for Roxanne, Minion frowned and then shook his head realising what he was doing, Megamind cocked his head to the side and used his feet to shuffle the chair a few centimetres to the right, he straightened his head and smiled, he then jumped up and turned to Minion.

"Okay set her down"

He said before rushing over to his seat, he sat himself down and straightened himself out a bit, Minion placed Roxanne down in the chair, she opened her eye a little and looked towards Minion who gently shook his head.

"One moment"

He mouthed to her; she nodded her head and once again closed her eyes, knowing that Minion was giving Megamind some more time to get himself ready, although he had all the time in the world, sort of.

"Minion, I need a brainbot, send one in, quick, she might wake up, it won't be as dramatic"

He said without turning to face him, but still Minion could hear of desperate and how quick that sentence flowed out, he smiled.

"Of course Sir, silly of me to forget that detail"

He stepped across and pressed a button on the side; a couple of brainbots instantly appearing in the room, Megamind looked towards one and pointed.

"You quick! Come to Daddy!"

He said, his voice softening, the brainbot slipped down and rested on his lap, Minion made his way back to Roxanne side and gently tapped her on her shoulder… she instantly got the hint and shifted in her seat.

"Ugh… where…"

She mumbled opening her eyes up a smirk forming on her face which she was trying her best to hide when she spoke.

"I should have known"

She said playing along; ah this was the fun part.

"At least that damn bags gone"

Minion shook his head and chuckled.

"Sorry not gone for long Miss Ritchi, in the wash"

Roxanne eyes widened and she looked up to him.

"Really, what an incredible improvement, what made that happen…?"

Minion was about to give her his reply but stopped as his eyes caught sight of Megamind who was sat staring at them both, his one brow raised and his right hand gently running along the top of the bot, his face then dropped when silence hung over the three of them.

"Minion? You was supposed to let me start the conversation, ruined it now"

He said, clearly hurt and annoyed, Minion nodded his head and mouthed a sorry, before standing straight, and Roxanne turned to look towards him, a slight smile lingering on her lips.

"I'm sorry, did we ruin your dramatic opening Daddy?"

She said winking his way… Megamind's face turned a light shade of purple and his eyes widened.

"What… wait, what are you going on about?"

He said with a laugh of embarrassment leaving his lips, clearly understanding that she had heard everything, she smirked and laughed shaking her head a couple of times.

"I'll keep it between us, don't worry about that"

She told him, Megamind stared at her for a few moments before realising he was staring and shook his head; he cleared his throat and let a smirk rise to his lips.

"Anyway…"

He said completely putting that rubbish start behind him.

"Welcome back! And this time, there is something brilliant going to happen, incredibly evil too, and you are going to have a front row seat…Again!"

Excitement was building up in his voice, he pushed to his feet, letting the brainbot leave his side, and took a few steps over to her, he stepped behind her and placed his hands on the back of the chair, his eyes towards the screen in front of them.

"Any guesses before we continue, you will never guess it"

He told her, he leaned to the side so he could look at her, determination in his eyes, pressing her to guess, she shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"No idea, would you like to enlighten me?"

She asked him, his face dropped disappointedly and he straightened himself up.

"Very well"

He mumbled walking towards his control panel, his right hand hovered over the top of a button, and he grinned towards Roxanne.

"Your boy friend won't be able to get this one sorted on his own, oh no…"

He said with a laugh, he let his hand drop and he pressed the button with force…. …. …. Nothing happened... there were just the sounds of brainbots occasionally going past, and breathing… Roxanne raised her brows and bit down on her lip, her eyes scanning around trying to find something different, maybe she blinked and missed it… or maybe this was for dramatic effect, as Megamind liked to call it, her blue eyes glanced back towards Megamind who was seemingly looking, well strange, a few things could be read from his expression at this moment, confusion, annoyance, anger, and well just more plain confusion.

"Minion…?"

He questioned looking towards him, trying to find an answer to the small 'slip up' that had occurred, Minion made his way over and pushed his finger down on the button a few times, once again nothing happened, he turned himself around in his bowl to look to Roxanne and then back to face Megamind, he leaned himself a little closer and signalled for Megamind to move to him, and he whispered something into his ear, Megamind face told her a few things, he certainly looked offended by whatever it was.

"Of course it's plugged in"

He shouted towards him in response, another small whisper came his way and he shook his head. "No I do not want to check"

He spat back turning away to cross his arms and pout, although in his own way he was 'secretly' checking to see it was actually plugged in. Megamind's face dropped and he glanced over to Minion who was already getting what the face was for, Minion slipped away and stood himself in front of Roxanne giving her an awkward look but the main purpose of standing in front of her was to block her vision… whilst Megamind…. Plugged the machine in. Megamind heard the generator turn on and he jumped up from behind the machine.

"Technical Glitch all sorted now"

He told them, this gave Minion the hint to move himself, so that Roxanne could see, she cocked her head to the side and smiled a little, Megamind pressed the button… and… Nothing Happened? Megamind smirked this time.

"For dramatic effect"

He said to her, a noise could be heard this time, it seemed to be getting louder, and closer and well more constant, it was an alarm… and by Megamind and Minions faces, it was not a good alarm, the screen lit up and a voice emanated from speakers.

"Evil Lair Lockdown Activated"

The voice said, repeating it every few seconds or so, Megamind seemed to go into a state of shock, not moving, not saying anything whilst Minion on the other hand spoke back to the voice.

"Uh… Lockdown Cancel, Uhm… Stop, Sir, what was the…"

Slamming, and loud crashes cut him off, as they echoed through and to them, Roxanne glanced up to Megamind who was now moving, trying his best to press buttons, pull at a few leavers and just generally not do anything…

"Evil Lair Lockdown Complete"

The voice said, once the voice's echo subsided, the computer shut off and every button that had a light or a colour shut down and turned off…

"No, no, no"

Megamind shouted a few times.

"Minion"

He shouted turning himself to face him; Minion looked towards him, a questioning look upon his face.

"Sir"

He replied a little quieter than how he had been spoken to.

"Go down and find the generator, see if you can get it online, I think the power went out as well as… well, everything else"

He said, Minion gave him a puzzled look and shook his head.

"No I'm sure the power is still with us, I mean the Li…"

He was cut short as the lights went out… leaving them in the dark, the only light source was the brainbots huddled in the corner, Minions hand instantly clasped the front of the glass bowl.

"Ooops, I'll uhm, go see"

He said before signalling to a brainbot who rushed towards him, he left through the back the brainbot leading the way…

Roxanne could not help but let one question run through her mind; ah she must have given him enough time to mull over what had happened…

"Was you supposed to lock down the lair, I mean I know what you mean when you say that my 'boyfriend' won't be able to sort this one out, because well yeah he doesn't know it's happened, so…"

Roxanne stopped her words, deciding it was best and moved her head back noting that Megamind face was now in front of her own, he eyes a little wider than before.

"Hilarious, make a joke go on, laugh about it, do what you will… but this is no laughing matter. We have no power Miss Ritchi, we need the power to have light, we need the power to have power to the controls, the powers needs to power up the controls so I can deactivate the walls that have blocked our entrances, oh forgetting to mention the fact that those walls are made from the strongest metal in the world, why not even go so far as to say the universe… those walls are deadlocked sealed, sealed from something getting in, and something getting out, we cannot get out, nor anyone can get in, oh and that's not the worst thing about it, oh no"

He said pointing up towards something, his eyes not moving away from hers the whole time. Roxanne looked up following the direction he has pointed and all she could see was a metal generator, or something, she looked back to him and raised her brows.

"What is it?"

"The oxygen source"

Megamind told her.

"And guess what? That also needs power"

Megamind was now moving himself back and seating himself down in his leather chair.

"The oxygen source, wait you mean now that, that is off, we have no way of getting oxygen?"

Roxanne asked him, he nodded his head a few times to confirm her words; she took in a breath and shook her head.

"Well, we will be fine won't we? Minion will find the generator soon, turn it on, then we will be okay"

She was starting to worry now, the fact that oxygen could run out was something anyone would worry about… Megamind shook his head and sighed.

"The generator won't work"

He said leaning his head back.

"What do you mean?"

She asked him, waiting as patiently as she could for the answer even though patience at this point was really not her friend.

"It's a fake, so to speak, never got it working, never really thought it would be needed"

He said to her, she gave him a frown and shook her head.

"Why, why would you not think of something like that, look how easy it was to lock down your lair, I should be in bed, asleep, not worrying about how much oxygen I have"

She said her voice starting to rise.

"Why did you send him, if you knew it would not be working?"

"Because I could not bring myself to tell him that if the reason behind this lockdown is not found, then we will die"

He said to her, his voice was calmer than she had ever heard it before, almost comforting, but that also meant all that he was saying, all that he was telling her, was the truth.

"We need oxygen Miss Ritchi, more so than he does, if you have not noticed, I…"

He paused and let his head hang.

"I don't want to worry him; he does enough of that without this adding"

Megamind said to her, his tone quite but still she could make out what he was saying, and well she could understand him too… she watched him silently for a moment and sighed deeply.

"Could you untie me please?"

Roxanne questioned, he looked up to her completely forgetting the fact that she was actually tied to the chair, he stood to his feet, and walked over to her and started at the bonds tying her ankles together, he pulled at the rope and they fell off, he then pulled off the rope around her wrists and she moved them forwards, rubbing her wrists gently… she paused and glanced up to him, just as he was standing back up.

"Megamind?"

Megamind met her eyes and awaited her question.

"What do you mean by if the reason behind this is not found… you mean someone… or something caused this to happen…?"

Megamind watched her for a moment then nodded, taking in a soft breath before giving his reply.

"The system was created a while back, I'm not sure I can even remember how it works myself"

He said with a soft laugh and a shake of his head, before continuing.

"But from what I can remember there is a sort of system running through the whole of the lair, if anything way out of the ordinary is located by one of the daily scans then the whole place will go into lockdown, until that threat, if you want to call it… is eliminated, it's like a computer virus and a computer virus system, it does these daily scans when there is no one around, and usually if something has been detected then it would give a warning"

"Well how would you get rid of the threat?"

"Well first you would need to have it located, which should be done by the system itself, and then it would well… destroy it"

"Then why has it not done it already?"

Roxanne asked him, instantly shooting questions his way once an opportunity came, he sighed and shook his head.

"Because we are here, well that should be the reason. The system is supposed to do scans when there is no life forms around, the fact that it done this when we were here is rare, meaning this certain threat, is not living, but it's not machine either… and the fact that it never warned us it not good either, that means that the system was shut down way before it could do so… which means…"

Roxanne lowered her head and raised her hand, causing him to go silent.

"Please, don't. That will do"

Roxanne said looking up to him.

"My mind can only take in so much"

Although it was more that she was terrified, she was not planning on telling him though, she needed to stay strong; she was strong after all…

"What do we need to do now?"

Roxanne asked him hoping that he had an answer, he watched her closely, taking note on that word 'we' it sounded a little strange but still.

"We can't do anything until tomorrow"

"Why not, we need to do something?"

Her head quickly shot in his direction, shaking, she stood to her feet and made her way over to the console, she turned back to him.

"Can you stop being so depressive, and help out, please Megamind, you're the only one who knows what to do, just stop it"

Roxanne shouted, melting down against the console and finally seating herself on the cold floor, he had never really handled a situation like this before, and well if he was honest with himself, it was much harder than he had thought not that he had thought about it that much. What do you do when girls get like this…? And now... she's crying, even worse, what do you do when a girl is crying?

Megamind shuffled uncomfortably in his place, opening his mouth a few times to speak, but deciding not to, he could only see her through the shadows, her head was buried into her knees, her arms wrapped around them… Roxanne knew she needed to stay strong but it was overwhelming, and she was trying to hide it… But then again…

"I don't like the dark"

She whispered in a low tone, Megamind frowned and stepped closer to her.

"You don't like the dark?"

He questioned her, just to make sure he had heard her correctly, she nodded her head, from Megamind's point it seemed like nod anyway, which meant he could understand. He sucked in a deep breath and let his hands folded into each other.

"Why don't you sit down, I'll get a brainbot for you, might make you feel a bit better"

Megamind said to her, she looked up towards him her eyes red from the tears and she gently nodded her head she was not planning on arguing with his words, in all honestly that was the best plan he had come up with, she leaned up and grabbed the side of the leather chair before pulling herself up and curling up in it, her legs resting underneath herself. Megamind's whistle echoed and a light instantly made its way towards him.

"Stay with Miss Ritchi"

He ordered, the brainbot was by her side, shuffling itself under her arm to get close.

"Oh and no biting, I'm going to see if I can find Minion, he might have figured that I was not really giving him the truth about something by now, I won't be long"

Megamind told her, Roxanne watched him, and from what he could see she was terrified, her eyes wide.

"You'll be fine; the brainbot will look out for you"

He mumbled, realising that was the wrong thing to say now he was giving her something else to worry about, she could have taken it another way, like something was coming to get her, or was it? Could have been a good way to tell her she was safe, but still that could still go back to being the first thought…

Megamind turned himself away and walked in the direction, from what he could see anyway. He could only remember that this was the route Minion took not so long ago... Roxanne let his words run through her mind at least trying to keep her at peace, quite and comfortable she would be alone, her eyes closed, and she pulled the brainbot closer to her body, keeping in mind that it could bite; she kept her hands away keeping to the top, knowing that the brainbot was her only company until Megamind returned. Before long she was drifting off into a sleep.

**A review would be nice. (: If not, I hope you enjoyed enough to read to the end ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm getting flooded with ideas at the moment, so I thought I would sort out the next chapter, I'm going to try and get a chapter up as soon as it's done :) I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^ **

**As I said before, I do not own Megamind or any of the characters involved, all goes out to Dreamworks :D**

Megamind had managed to find his way in the dark, ignoring the occasional walking into objects, after a while though it had gotten to be a little troublesome, and he had managed to gain a few bruises on his shins. Luckily he had found a brainbot and ordered for it to follow him, or rather he follows it, was so much easier and less painful. As he pressed on a frown formed upon his face… he stopped and twisted himself around, it was like something had a cold hold on him, and there was something else, the darkness was much darker than it should be, okay so his eye sight was not perfect in the dark, but he has figured his eyes can usually get used to the darkness, and make out objects… but glancing around he could not see a thing, it was pitch black, he let his face relax and grabbed the edges of his cape, bringing them around his arms, trying to keep himself a little warmer.

Megamind turned himself back around, and looked up towards the bright light coming from the brainbot, who was waiting for him by the door at the back, that was the one that would lead him to Minion… He reached the door and pulled the handle to open it, before glancing back to that one spot he had looked at, the darkness had somehow lifted, he could see a piece of machinery that he had been working on, it was just strange…

"Maybe I'm imagining things… yeah that's all it is"

He said out loud before shaking his head and sighing deeply, he pushed the door opened and started down the corridor.

"With an incredible mind like mine, I still seem to talk to myself…"

The door closed slowly behind him, letting the darkness fill, he just continued for the stairs at the end, the brainbot still lighting the way.

Roxanne's eyes shot open and she clutched the brainbot tightly, the said bot just shifted a little and started surveying the area for the cause of the rude awakening, Roxanne was following it around with her eyes, trying to catch sight of something, she could not really describe or even remember what had happened, she just remembers jumping at some loud clatter… she rubbed her eyes realizing she must have fallen asleep, and it was possible that it was not that long ago either, because she was still on her own… She pushed herself up using the arm of the leather chair to keep her sturdy and tried to focus, the room was much colder than it had been before, and it was much darker, if that was even possible, she tried to focus her eyes, on anything she could, the brainbot was busily searching for anything… but there was something else, she could hear something shifting about…

"Megamind? Minion? Are you there?"

She called out in a soft tone, loud enough to hear, but quite enough so she could listen out, she could feel her heart pick up beats and her breathing was beginning to block of her hearing, she held her breath for a few moments to try and calm herself down… but wait, if she had stopped breathing then who was…

"Okay… guys, you got me…"

Roxanne said, moving her legs from under herself, the breathing was louder now, as if close by.

"Please, Megamind, I told you I don't like the dark, it's not funny anymore"

Roxanne called out, not even bothered that her fear was showing in her voice… A dark chuckle rose in the air and Roxanne relaxed a bit recognizing it straight away.

"Sure laugh, that was hilarious"

She said, sarcasm clearly in her voice, Megamind shifted forwards placing his hand on the chairs arm, she knew how close he was, she could sense him, the darkness lifted only slightly as he moved back, she could see his outline until the brainbot came down and hovered just beside him his eyes squinted as the light flooded around them, she could just see his eyes… how could she have never noticed them, they were full of excitement, new ideas, and the colour was incredible, a bright yellow… hm… how could she have missed his eyes being yellow, how unique… she was dragged away from her thoughts as the cold shifted past her, she shivered and rubbed her arms.

"It's freezing in here, I take it when the power went out, the heating went with it?"

Roxanne said with a soft chuckle, trying to fill the deadly silence that was in the air… she frowned and let her eyes shift past him, searching for someone in the darkness behind him, Minion, where was he?

"Where's Minion?"

"Ah, I could not find him, must have gotten himself lost, this place is huge"

Megamind replied, letting his words drag near the end, she frowned and nodded her head.

"Oh right…"

Roxanne could not help but think there was something wrong with him, he seemed, weird as it sounds… different, but why, or even so how? She took in a deep breath, the cold air filling her lungs, soon releasing it.

"How precious would you say memories are?"

Megamind questioned her randomly, catching her off guard, she pulled a face and shook her head for a moment.

"Excuse me?"

"How precious would you say memories are?"

He asked her again, exact same tone as last time, his eyes still half closed from the brainbots light, bit of a strange question at such a strange moment, she shook her head racking her brain for an answer to the question.

"I don't know, I guess they are really precious, because memories are all we have from the past, if we did not have memories then what would be the point in the past, it would be nothing, nonexistent"

She said to him, a smirk grew on his lips and he nodded his head, he lifted both his hands and placed them either side of her head, just letting the cold air rush between his hands and her head, her confusion was clear but all she could do was stare into his eyes… his hands slowly closed in on her head, she had no idea why but she closed her eyes… Roxanne had no clue of how long she had them closed, but she was interrupted by Megamind's voice, she opened them up, not finding him close to her like he was but just coming through the door with Minion by his side.

"Sorry I think I fell asleep"

Roxanne said to him, laughing a little and pushing herself to her feet, she stood there for a moment noticing that the cold had subsided, it was much warmer.

"Oh, you fixed the heating as well, that's good"

Megamind frowned and glanced up to Minion who was giving her a look of confusion; she shook her head, still letting a smile fix on her lips.

"Fixed? Why what was wrong with it?"

Megamind asked her, stepping towards her, his head tilting slightly, awaiting her response, the brainbot following shortly after him, his brows raised after a few moments… there was no immediate reply, just staring.

"Minion, why is she staring at me?"

He questioned, Minion moved in and waved a hand in front of her face, her eyes widened and she tilted her head just as Megamind had done not too long ago…

"Your eyes… Megamind your eyes"

"What about them? Minion what's wrong with my eyes?"

Megamind questioned he was about to turn his head to look at Minion but was stopped by two soft hands grasping his face; he met her blue ones and swallowed a lump in his throat.

"They… they are green"

Megamind seemed to relax and a laugh came from his lips.

"You scared me, I thought something was wrong… but yes, they are, Brilliant Green and don't they..."

He muttered getting cut off when Roxanne's face changed; she dropped her hands to her side and looked to Minion who in return looked to her.

"Have they always been green?"

Minion frowned at the question but nodded, Megamind looked to Minion and then back over to Roxanne.

"Er… yeah just as yours have always been blue Miss Ritchi"

Minion told her… Minion watched her for a moment and placed his hands onto her arms, gently pushing her down in the seat, she had gone incredibly pale, and seemed to be shaking.

"Miss Ritchi, is everything alright?"

Megamind questioned bending himself a little to look in her eyes, he cocked his head a little his eyes finding her lips, and she was mouthing something over and over.

"Roxanne, speak up we can't hear you"

Roxanne's eyes flickered up and met his, making him move back just a little, he straightened up and watched her, as well as Minion, both questioning the situation.

"Your eyes, they was yellow, I swear it, when you was here before I fell asleep, not the first time, but the second when you told me that Minion was lost, I was looking at your eyes, they were yellow, like a illuminated yellow, I could only see them slightly as you had your eyes half shut from the light… and then that thing you did with your hands, why did you do that?"

Roxanne had finished speaking, but from the looks she was given there was something wrong, she watched Megamind for a moment then glanced over to Minion, and Minion was the first to speak.

"Maybe you dreamt it all, we have only just come back, and Sir has been with me down in the generator room, he's not left my side since we came back up, are you feeling okay?"

Megamind let his face show off what he was thinking, he sucked in a deep breath and let his brows furrow together, he bit against his lip and then looked over to Minion, who was still looking towards Roxanne, he then spoke.

"Roxanne? You said something about the heating, about it being fixed?"

Roxanne nodded her head.

"Yeah, it was freezing in here, cold enough to see my breath, and well I thought because the power went out, then the heating would"

She said to him, just giving him the only answer she knew, he looked to Minion who was straightening himself out.

"Miss Ritchi, how can the heating be fixed, when there is no heating in the first place?"

Megamind asked her, she frowned harshly and shook her head, and what does he mean? No heating in the first place, what was going on, of course there was heating, it went from absolutely freezing to warm, obviously it does not take a genius to figure out that the only explanation for that would be heating.

"What are you talking about of course there is?"

"Miss Ritchi… There has never been any heating, it's at a moderate temperature, we would not need it, we are underground, there's enough insulation from that"

Megamind told her, her eyes widened and she leaned back into the chair, her head shaking, she could not understand, it was freezing in here.

"But it was cold, how could it have been cold"

Megamind stepped back and glanced around the area, looking past the light from the brainbots he could see the darkness, he waited for a few moments, and there it was the darkest of the dark.

"Minion? Take Miss Ritchi and the brainbots behind the curtain; make sure the lights covered up"

Megamind said in a low whisper, Minion did not question his order, but Roxanne did, she stood up and tugged him around to look at her.

"What are you doing? There's no point in that is there, you won't be able to see anything"

She stated which was true, it would go dark, and there would be nothing in sight, but that was not the point of his order was it, he nodded his head and met her eyes.

"Did I say I wanted to be able to see?"

He asked her, his brows raising, he stepped back and then turned waving his arms, and the brainbots moved with him, he flicked open the curtain, which had nothing but a gallery of paper projects hanging up, the brainbots got behind the curtain and he tugged again signalling for Roxanne and Minion to join them, Minion glanced to Roxanne who was staring in the direction that Megamind had been not so long ago… what had he been staring at? And what was he planning?

"Miss Ritchi"

Minion said smiling slightly at her, she had turned her face at the mention of her name and nodded gently making her way over to Megamind, she stepped through the gap in the curtain and was followed shortly by Minion, Megamind grabbed the two parts ready to close it up but stopped and looked to the both of them.

"I'll tell you when to come out"

Roxanne looked down to her feet, feeling only comfort from doing so, and Minion nodded his head to the words, before the curtains fell together, and all they had was the light from the brainbots.

Megamind turned himself around, it was pitch black now, he let his eyes roam around in the dark for a moment, finding that he was getting used to it, he could see shapes of his equipment, he could see the chair in the middle of the room… but something just behind it made his eyes flicker up, he frowned and tilted his head, it was darker than the rest of the room, and he could not even focus on anything located there, he took a few steps forwards and then stopped, noting that as close as he got the temperature dropped, only slightly, he took another step and it dropped dramatically, he raised his head a little and stood himself on the chair, hearing the soft creak it caused, he glanced down to the stool as if telling it to hush. Megamind then glanced back up, the darkness had moved… wait hold on a moment, the darkness had moved… seriously the only thing that can move is a shadow… his eyes widened, as sudden realization hit him.

"Roxanne?"

Megamind called back, not moving from his spot, his eyes still in one direction, she looked up hearing his voice, although she could not see him, there was something in his voice.

"Yes?"

She whispered in a low tone, still it was loud enough for Megamind to hear, everywhere else was silent.

"When you saw me. Did you let me touch you?"

Megamind asked her, obviously a weird question in itself, Roxanne looked around and up to Minion who was looking back at her with confusion set in his eyes.

"Well… Uh, I don't know I mean, can't you remember, you did that thing with your hands…"

Roxanne was cut off when she heard footsteps, quickly getting closer, and then the curtain was moved apart, and Megamind was in view, she looked at him wide eyed and a little bit shocked, she let one brow drop and he had moved.

"Tell me something that happened in your childhood, anything…"

Megamind said, as quickly as he could think it up, Roxanne thought through for a moment noting that desperate tinge in his voice she come back with something.

"Well, Uhm, when I was six years old, I remember climbing a tree, and I slipped and fell, breaking my left arm…"

Roxanne told him, shaking her head for a moment.

"What has my childhood got to do with any of this?"

"Not just your childhood Roxanne… Your memories"

Minion's eyes widened and it hit him, he knew what Megamind knew, he raised his hand to the bowl to cover his mouth, Megamind looked up to him and nodded to confirm.

"Sir, are you sure, I mean, it could be anything… are you really sure about that… I mean this could be dangerous, well you know how dangerous it can be you created it…"

Minion said, Megamind nodded once again and sighed, his head dropping for a moment.

"Yes Minion I'm sure, It can't be nothing else, We need to get the rest of the brainbots down here and into the generator room, that's the only room we have that has a proper door on it, well down here anyway"

Megamind said, Minion shook his head gently.

"But Sir, they not in this part of the lair, they are in the upper levels, we are in the lower parts, they have no way of…"

Minion paused his words for a moment, he knew of one way, but would that be ideal for them.

"Wait, what about the vents, I understand that the whole of the lair has gone into lockdown, but the vents, we have vents from the upper levels right down to the generator room, don't we?"

Megamind smiled and nodded his head, Roxanne looked from Minion to Megamind, trying to keep up with them, but there was still something she was missing, so she could not piece anything together, she could not make sense of anything.

"Guys, please, explain something…"

She said, they both looked to her, sucking down a breath, Megamind looked over to Minion who was already pressing something to call out the brainbots, and give them an instruction, which was just as they had discussed, to follow the vents down to the generator room. Megamind looked back to Roxanne he reached out and grabbed her arm, swiftly pulling her through the curtain, she could not help but feel how warm he was, it was soothing to her, he turned and looked back to Minion.

"Right, let's go, Roxanne stay close, and don't touch anything"

He said to her, which… well worried her, there was something up, which was kind of obvious as the lair was in lockdown, and their oxygen supply was limited. But still there was that piece she was missing.

"Come on Minion. You Five"

He said referring to the brainbots, they watched him, and awaited their orders.

"Make sure you stay close around me and Miss Ritchi"

Instantly speaking his words, the brainbots formed a circle 'barrier' around them; Megamind then turned and looked towards Minion.

"Make sure they stay in line"

Minion nodded his head in understanding, he knew what the point to this was, and he knew that once they was to safety, Roxanne would find out everything, which would put her in even more danger than she was already in.

"Roxanne, I will tell you everything once we are in the generator room"

And there it was, Megamind had now confirmed Minions thoughts, Minion pushed himself through the curtain.

"The brainbots are in the generator room, it's safe in there; just remember to be careful, the trip down might not be easy"

"I know Minion, but we can't stay in here, we need the light"

Megamind gently shifted his hand, lightening his hold on Roxanne's arm, she looked towards him, swallowing her fear, or even so trying to, she had never been more scared in all her life, what on earth was going on? And why did they desperately need the light?

**Review? (: If not I hope you enjoyed ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter, it was all I could think about during the day, about how I was going to present a few things, and how I was going to explain others, hopefully it makes sense, I spent so much time on this one trying to make it make sense :L Fingers crossed that it's okay ^^ **

****I do not own Megamind or any of the characters involved, all goes out to Dreamworks****

The brainbots kept to what they were ordered to do, moving slowly just as Megamind and Roxanne were, Minion following on behind them as a sort of backup, the light from the bots shone out brightly, giving them the chance to be able to see where they were going, and to keep the threat at bay.

Megamind had not really planned for this to happen, well why would he of done, that's why this particular experiment was never used, and locked away… he could not understand how it had managed to escape… it had been frozen dramatically, and kept that way… it could not have been when the power went out, because this whole thing starter way before… maybe he could figure out the cause another time, he just wanted to concentrate on getting Roxanne to safety, he had never kidnapped her with the intention of her getting hurt, oh no, that was something he could never do… it was never really fun to hurt anyone… and besides…

His thoughts went dead as the room started to cool down, Megamind stopped and tightened his grip on Roxanne's arm, she glanced up to him, concern and worry in her eyes.

"What?"

"Hush"

Megamind whispered placing his finger to his lips, his eyes scanning around, they could only reach so far, the edges of the light… and then there was the darkness, which was the rest of the room, he knew from here they was not long from the first door, which would lead them down to the generator room, but still he could not risk anything happening up here.

"Minion? Go get the doors; we will meet you down in the room"

Minion glanced over to Roxanne for a moment and then back to Megamind, who was back to watching the area.

"Right away Sir"

Minion moved away from the two of them and headed for the direction that he had taken before, and the direction which they would pass not long after him, Megamind's eyes flickered up and watched Minion's movements, before he was gone into the darkness. Roxanne was breathing heavier now, the cold was sending shivers over her body, and she felt light headed.

"How long do we have with the oxygen?"  
>Megamind glanced down to her and sucked in a breath, his head shaking for a moment, he was clearly thinking about that now.<p>

"Well, Uh… because the machine that's supplies us with oxygen has well, stop working… the remaining oxygen will circulate around, and it won't be getting to far, the fact that your breathing carbon dioxide out every time you do breathe is not really helping… and we are on the lower levels"  
>"Oh what so you want me to hold my breath just so we can save on oxygen, great idea Megamind"<p>

He frowned and shook his head.

"No, did I say that? I was just trying to find you an answer, by taking a few things away"

"And your conclusion… answer, whatever"

She mumbled shaking her head, her eyes quickly glancing around.

"We are lucky to have just over an hour"

Roxanne's eyes shot back to meet his, her mouth nearly dropping, just over an hour with luck, her luck was too low for that.

"You're kidding me… great so we are going to die down here, I have to admit, not how I planned to die, but still, it will do"

Roxanne said turning her head away, hopefully she would wake up soon and it will all have been a nightmare.

"Anyway why are we just standing here? Like you said before, it's much safer down there than it is up here, plus Minion will be getting worried"

Roxanne said, Megamind looked over to her and shook his head, his hand came up and he pointed towards one of the brainbots who was already turned his way.

"I need you to go into the second lab for me, get me the oxygen tank and my blueprints on the lair"

The brainbot took in the orders and shot off into the darkness, he turned himself back to Roxanne; oh the look in his eyes was not good.

"Roxanne, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but… that's not Minion"

"What do you mean, of course it is?"  
>"It's not, Roxanne this threat… in a nutshell is a shape shifter…"<p>

"Come again?"

She mumbled not really believing that he had just said that, maybe the lack of oxygen was getting to her brain, killing off her cells at record speed, or… he really just said shape shifter…

"There is a shape shifter loose in the lair Roxanne, you even came into contact with it yourself, those eyes were not mine that was not me…"

Roxanne shook her head softly, he almost missed her doing so… had she lost it… wait why would she be losing it, it's him, Megamind's lost it, she knew the day would come, she just never knew it would be over something so… unreal.

"Look Roxanne… believe it or not, at this moment I really don't care, I just need you to trust me, as hard as that may seem, please just trust me on this…"

Roxanne kept her eyes on his, not moving them away the whole time, was he begging her to trust him, as weird as that may seem, and he was right that would be hard… but then again she felt she could do it, he had never hurt her before… that's true he had never hurt her, all the times they had been in situations where he could have hurt her, killed her even, he never did…

"I trust you"

Roxanne said, noting that his eyes beamed with relief when he heard those words coming from her lips, he nodded his head and caught sight of the brain bot he had sent off before the conversation, it was carrying just what he had ordered, the oxygen tank and the blueprints of the lair, he looked back to Roxanne.

"I said I would explain to you as soon as we was in the generator room, I've given you a brief overview, sort of thing, I'll explain more when you're safe"

Megamind released Roxanne and took a hold of the oxygen tank and the blueprints, turning back to face her and the brainbots, he moved his head in the direction of the door, Roxanne looked up. She felt a little uneasy without him by her side. Wait where did he get the oxygen tank from? And why would he possess one? She was too tired to let her brain find any answer, and just too tired to even ask him at this point.

"Lead the way"

She mumbled already setting off to follow him, he turned on the spot and started for the door, which was already coming into view now, it was open thanks to 'Minion', he continued through the door taking in the detail of the corridor ahead of them, it was just a simple one really, nothing but a door on the opposite end, and a vent fixed into one of the walls, he turned himself around and waited for Roxanne to pass him, he then shifted to the door and pulled it to a close balancing the oxygen tank under his arm.

Roxanne followed behind Megamind as the stairs sent them into the lower parts of the lair, she could tell it had not really been used, it smelt damp. She could see a figure waiting at the bottom of the stairs and she squinted to try and make out what it was… it moved and stepped forwards to meet Megamind at the bottom, who simply smiled at him and walked past and towards the door at the other end, Minion followed him before he turned and looked towards Roxanne, his eyes half shut, she never realized that the brainbots light was that bright… she stopped in front of him and tapped him on the mechanical shoulder.

"Thank you"

Roxanne smiled warmly, soon dropping it… his eyes, yellow? No she was sure this time that his eyes were brown… a frowned had formed on its own and she turned to get back to Megamind, who had opened the door to the generator room, which was really bright from the mass amount of brainbots located in there, she stepped through the door and glanced around, it was smaller than she thought it was going to be, possibly because the generator in the middle of the room was taking up the space, and it, smelt weird too, and it was undecorated, nothing but pipes and vents…

"You're not coming in Minion?"

Megamind called out, there was silence at first, and then a few soft noises could be heard from the outside.

"Uh, no Sir, I'm going to keep an eye out here, if you don't mind, I think it will make Miss Ritchi feel better, and me of course, I don't want anything happening to the two of you now do I?"

Megamind shifted and peered through the door right at Minion.

"Of course, I understand completely… I will be closing the door though"

Megamind told him, only receiving a quick thumbs up, Megamind pulled the door to a close and pulled the rusted up lock across, he then turned himself to face Roxanne… he then shook his head and moved over to the oxygen tank and the blue prints he had not long placed in the corner, he opened up the blue prints and sat himself down on the cold ground, Roxanne frowned and moved to sit herself down next to him, her eyes scanning over the print, although to her, it did not look like that much.

"We are in here"

Megamind said pointing towards a small box at the very bottom of the paper, Roxanne tilted her head to the side and sighed deeply, a frown forming, and it really did not look that bad on paper.

"We have five levels above us, plus the roof and the observatory, as Minion said before, there is a ventilation system that runs throughout the whole of the lair"

"What's that?"

Roxanne asked pointing towards a few lines on the sheet of paper, Megamind twisted the sheet a few times trying to angle it and make out what it was, before raising his brows and nodding his head.

"I think that's part of another blue print, because I cannot figure it out"

Megamind mumbled, Roxanne laughed a little and shook her head, she leaned herself against the back wall, as did Megamind.

"Have you got time to give me an explanation?"

Roxanne asked him, turning her head a little so that she could look at him, he turned his slightly and glanced up towards a brainbot in the corner, he sucked in a breath and nodded, it was what he was going to do anyway.

"This… shape shifter, was something I created a while back, using the same sort of technology I used for my watch, give or take a few changes"

Roxanne frowned for a moment, still listening but wondering what he meant by watch, he has a watch similar to a shape shifter, is that what he was saying. She shook her head and continued to listen to him.

"It was supposed to be for Metro Man, I thought it would be perfect because it could move in the shadows, shifting to become the shadows, easily hidden. It can shape shift, so obviously turn into anything needed… I was going to lure Metro Man to a warehouse, at night, because I thought that would be more effective, given it can only move and operate in the shadows, and you would have been the bait, sorry but that was the only way I could think to get him there…"

Roxanne sighed and rolled her eyes, at least he was telling her.

"I programmed it… well I say programmed it's not really a robot… anyway I programmed it to touch, so it could take a hold of someone, and take away certain memories… but then I scrapped the idea because it was one that would actually work… I did not want that to happen, even after all the work…"  
>"The almighty Megamind has a heart after all"<p>

Roxanne muttered softly, a smirk rising to her lips. Megamind rolled his head and smiled in response.

"Anyway… I left the creation out for a few weeks, just leaving it to, die, as bad as that sounds, it was natural, it was supposed to die after a few weeks just so I could make sure the plan would have worked… I remember coming back the once to find that it was still there, something had happened to it, it looked completely different, and it was breathing… I run a series of tests on it, and it had mutated… gaining other programmes, other needs… I don't know what it had gained, or what it had lost but the one thing it never lost was that one need to destroy anything… to do with Metro Man… that's why I was asking you if I touched you… one touch and your memories are gone erased forever… well I believe so anyway, I never went into much detail."

Megamind sighed and shook his head, before continuing.

"Everyone in this city has Metro Man on their mind, you more than anyone… and I did the only thing I could do, I froze it and locked it away, I only knew it was nearby because of you complaining about the cold…because every time I would pass by it when it was locked away, it was always so cold, guess it gained its own sort of trait"

Roxanne listened intently to his words, and then glanced down to her hands which were resting in her lap, she believed every word, she knew his mind was powerful, she knew he was a genius, but something like this was way out there.

"And it's weakness?"

"Roxanne… it's a shadow."

Roxanne frowned at his response, she glanced up and watched him for a moment, his eyes circled around the room, trying to give her a hint, and then she smiled.

"Light?"

"Yes, but the brainbots lights are not strong enough to destroy it completely… it needs something bigger, something much more powerful… like the sun for example"

"Perfect, well why don't you just lure it outside and…"

"Roxanne you're forgetting a few details…for one, the lair is in lockdown, and two, what time was it when Minion came for you?"

Roxanne's face dropped and reality hit her, great, well that put that 'plan' down the drain.

"I guess you do have a few good points there, well… what can we do, I mean, there's not much we can do with limited air supply, limited light, and just about limited everything"

Megamind nodded his head, he knew there was 'limited everything' as Roxanne put it, but there was still the two of them, and they had enough time to think, he knew he could not fix the generator, because… that was never to be fixed up, was merely for show… and he could not get any ideas from Minion, because he seemed to be possessed by his creation, he only had his mind and Roxanne to rack through.

Megamind turned to look to Roxanne, who was fighting to keep her eyes open, he sat himself up and she shifted, her eyes opening wide.

"Roxanne sit up for a moment"

Megamind said to her, she met his gaze and then pushed herself forwards, he shifted in his place to sit in front of her.

"What's your head feeling like?"

"Uh… I don't know I guess, it feel weird, like when you stand up to quickly, light headed sort of feeling, and I'm incredibly tired, it's best not to kidnap me when it's the middle of the morning, I'm useless"

Roxanne muttered with a soft laugh, she watched him and frowned softly.  
>"What is it?"<p>

"It's the oxygen, it's not because you're tired, in fact if there was more oxygen in here, then you would be wide awake, the adrenaline pumping through you would be doing that, you're only tired and light headed because of how little oxygen your getting"

Megamind told her, she looked down and muttered an 'oh' before glancing back up to him, she looked so venerable, she was a fighter though, he knew that much.

"The oxygen tanks for you, I know you will need it"

"What about you?"

Megamind shook his head and smiled, before standing to his feet and making his way to the door, there was only silence on the other end, which could turn out to be, good and bad, either Minion was back and the threat was coming up with something else, or Minion was still possessed and there was something missing… Either way, they were not in a good situation.

"Ollo? Minion? Are you out there?"

Megamind called out, pressing his face against the cold metal door, silence still lingered, until he heard something shifting around, metal against metal.

"Sir, I've told you a million and one times, its 'Hello', Could you let me in? I'll question why I was out here later"

Megamind grinned and pulled the lock, moving it a little easier than the last time, he then pulled down the handle and opened the door, the light flooding into the dark, Minion peered inside and then met Megamind's eyes, Megamind was closely watching Minion for a moment before moving away and giving him room to enter, Minion smiled and stepped inside.

Half an hour had passed, there was nothing happening on the outside, from what they could gather. For the time that had passed, Minion and Megamind had been looking over the blueprints and trying to come up with something to get the power back online, the plans so far was either impossible, or most of what they needed were on the upper levels… Megamind sighed deeply, his breathing slower than before, the oxygen had completely depleted from last time… Not leaving much time for them, Minion glanced over to Roxanne who had fallen asleep not too long ago…

"Has she had enough oxygen?"

Minion questioned Megamind glancing towards the tank which had not moved from before… that was a no… Megamind pushed himself up and walked over to her, pulling the oxygen tank with him, he grabbed her shoulders gently and pulled her up in a seated position, shaking her softly to wake her. Roxanne let her eyes slowly slip open.

"Roxanne I told you to have some of this"

He pulled the tank over and took the mask off the side, connecting it together, he held it in front of her face, making sure that he could cover her mouth and nose, and he turned the dial on the top releasing the oxygen at a decent rate. Roxanne had no strength to fight it, she was determined to keep the oxygen tank filled up as long as possible, and she was not going to take it all for herself either, she knew Megamind needed it as much as she did. The relief she got when she took in a first breath of it was amazing, she could feel the tiredness lifting, and the dizziness, though she still felt tingly, She lifted her arm and placed it over Megamind's, just being able to pull his hand and the mask away.

"It's your turn"

She told him, he looked pale, his usual bright blue was too dim for her liking, his usual purple tinges had turned a pale blue colour, which was not normal, from what she could class as normal anyway, she grabbed the mask from underneath his hand and turned it, pressing it to his mouth and nose, he closed his eyes and took in a few breaths of the oxygen… she moved the mask away and smiled.

"Thanks"

"Sewers"

Megamind frowned at the response he was given, usually the proper answer to give someone when they say thank you is, you're welcome… or is he behind…

"Excuse me?"

"The sewers, I remember when I found your observatory… sorry… secret hideout, or lair, whatever you refer to it as…"

Roxanne sighed and shook that away before she started mumbling about nothing.

"The point I'm trying to make is, where you were situated"

"And where is that?"

"Megamind, the sewers run directly underneath… give or take a few feet, what I'm getting at is, well we are underground, just situate which level the sewers will follow on from"

Megamind's face lit up, and he immediately shuffled back to where he was situated before, pulling the blue prints out of Minion's grasp and scanning them.

"Boingo"

Megamind shouted out pointing rapidly a few times at the sheet of paper, Minion was about to correct him on his words, but cut away from the idea when something popped into his mind.

"How are we supposed to get to the upper levels? I mean, lockdown does not give us any options on how we are going to go about doing that does it?"

Minion pushed himself to his feet, looking over Megamind's shoulders he glanced towards where he was pointing.

"Minion, It's a floor above, I'm sure we can figure something out"

His excitement had returned to his eyes, and he moved back over to Roxanne, he kneeled himself down next to her and showed her the blue prints.

"Remember that one section I could not figure out… You figured it out for me, it's the sewers"

Roxanne grabbed the dial on the oxygen tank and turned it a few times to end the circulation; she then pushed herself to her feet and smiled.

"I have an idea…"

**Review? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go, next chapter up and ready for you (: Hope you enjoy!**

****I do not own Megamind, or anyone mentioned... That's Dreamworks amazing work****

Roxanne smiled and looked back between the two of them, Minion watched her before letting his eyes flicker over to Megamind, who seemed to be mulling over that plan in his mind, it sounded like it could work, and she seemed to have thought of everything, if there was everything to think about, he was sure Megamind would come up with something to turn that around. And surely enough he did. Megamind looked up to Roxanne, meeting her eyes; she dropped her arms to her sides and let her head turn.

"Okay, so it does make sense, I'm sure to Minion as well… But can I just ask something?"

He questioned, already getting himself ready to ask away, without really giving her a chance to answer him, she rolled her eyes as a quick response and nodded her head.

"Then what?"

Megamind's question did seem a little harsh, and she generally had to think about it, she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Then, I guess luck will have to be on our side… Look Megamind, I'm sorry that I've not been able to come up with a flawless plan that is destined to work, but that's all I have, I'm not perfect, I am trying my best to stop us from either dying or losing our minds"

Roxanne sighed and shifted to the back wall, she slipped down the cold wall and seated herself, her knees brought up to her chest, as a way of securing herself, and her chin resting on her knees, as a way of, well resting.

Megamind had followed each movement she took, leaving all three of them in the silence… Minion stepped forwards and leaned towards Megamind, who just looked up to meet his gaze.

"Uh, Sir, I know your real intentions on this, you just don't want to see Miss Ritchi make her way through the ventilation shaft, on her own, in the dark, with a shape shifter hanging about outside, the fact that she would have no idea where to go once she's inside is beyond the point"

Minion stated, before continuing his point, which he was desperately trying to get across.

"Even if the rest of the plan does not work… or if something goes wrong and nothing can work, then why don't you go with her…? I mean you're going one floor up… you know what you can find on that floor"

Minion said raising his eyebrows and awaiting some sort of response, Megamind had not moved as he listened to Minion's words, so as soon as he had finished, Megamind was still waiting for his next 'wise' words, after a few seconds he soon realised that there was nothing more to come and took in the last few…

"What I can find?"

"Yes, second floor, apart from a way into the sewers"

Did Minion really have to leave him like this? Guessing, Roxanne did enough of that without him getting involved in it as well… he placed two fingers to the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"Minion, please just give me the answer, I'm not really up for guessing anything at the moment, if you have not already took in the situation"

"Sir…? Power to the computer, you will be able to short circuit the data from the one on the level above, and then override it, and then you will send enough of a power surge down here, so I can access the computer, once I have access to the computer I can turn the lights back on… that's when we need to bring Roxanne into this.."

Roxanne took in most of what Minion was saying anyway, trying to make sense of what she could, she glanced up when she heard her name mixed in with it, she let her legs slip down and out straight before using her hands to push herself up, she then moved and stood in between them.

"What do you need me to do?"

"We need you to get Metro Man"

Megamind glanced towards Minion and nodded in agreement, already starting to understand what he was clearly getting at, he turned to face Roxanne.

"As much as I hate to say it, but we need his help"

Roxanne watched him, admitting something like that was, well a fantastic step, at least she could have a little more confidence in this working out, maybe the extra help would be good for them.

"Okay, I know where I can find him, but it's just getting there, I'm not exactly fit enough to run that far"

She said shaking her head that would be a little too impossible to do, if only it was closer or she had some sort of transportation.

"Sir… maybe she could…"

"I know what you're thinking Minion, I was thinking it myself"

Megamind said glancing around for a moment, his head trying to come up with an understandable route, to make sure they can both understand how it would plan out, how it would work, who would need to be where, doing what. He turned himself back gaining both of their attentions almost immediately.

"Okay, Roxanne, your plan is great, it's given us some idea of where we can go from, Minion, just thanks for the whole computer idea, and this plan should work if we can remember our roles"

Roxanne nodded her head, there was not much pressure on this then, could all go perfectly… she just needed to listen, that's a skill she was born with.

"And this needs to be quick, the oxygen won't last much longer"

Megamind made his way over to the door and once more pulled the rusted lock out of position, then hung his head through the door and towards the stairs, it was dark but he had the ability to see, which meant his creation was not lingering around waiting for them, which was a good sign, that would give them more of a chance. He turned himself around.

"You lot, go back through the vents, but only until you reach the upper level, and just wait there until I say so"

Megamind said pointing towards a small cluster of brainbots, one quickly made its way towards the vent and lifted the cover, holding it up for the other few to make their way through, and it then got in itself and closed the vent up behind itself.

"You four, make your way to the computer"

He said to four of the remainder, they shifted from their positions, avoiding Minion and Roxanne on the way out and glided up the stairs, Megamind waited for a moment, counting the remainder bots just to make sure there was enough, he then moved back to Roxanne's side.

"Okay, I'll explain the plan shortly; we just need to get to the computer, there's a ventilation shaft in that room much bigger than that one… That should give us an advantage when climbing through it"

Minion processed his words, realising that what he was saying made much more sense… Megamind turned around and pulled the oxygen tank into his grasp, Minion had the blue prints, ready for when needed.

"And the remainder brainbots are coming?"

"Yes Minion, very much so"

Without even needing the orders the brainbots already set off for the door, the room slowly engulfed in the darkness, Roxanne watched them closely before turning around, it felt too different to call safe anymore, Megamind moved for the door and stepped through, glancing up the stairs for a moment.

"Let's go then"

Roxanne glanced up to Minion who was waiting for her to step out behind Megamind, which she did so with ease, the light from the brainbots giving her that sense of safety once more, Minion stepped out behind them, pulling the door to a close, and the brainbots followed by Megamind led the way back.

Of course there was something wrong in this situation, apart from the obvious, but as Megamind continued, he knew that this was too wrong, where had this threat gone, and even more worryingly what was it planning?

Roxanne seated herself down in the leather chair as Megamind explained a few things to Minion, who was listening and nodding to such things he understood, then Megamind turned to her, she looked up instantly knowing she was needed, she waited a further few seconds before pushing herself up and joining the two of them.

"Roxanne, you have, I guess a much more simple plan, from what you had given us earlier, the best way for us to go about doing this is through the vents, you can fit perfectly, and me, but Minion needs to stay here, even though he has a very sufficient job, which will be to turn the lights back on… Now obviously he needs the power to do so, so I'm going to give it to him, the computer on the upper level is much stronger than this one over here."

He said pointing towards the computer.

"I'm going to short circuit the data, once that's happened I will override it and send power down here… we sort of do it often, this computer needs a few updates doing to it, but the differences between the two, this one here with us, is connected to the power… the one on the level up is its own power in itself, just needing a quick enough charge to get it going, which usually takes a while to do, I'll just have to think something up quick enough."

Roxanne nodded her head, trying to follow most of his words, although as soon as it came out, she had lost the thing he had said before, so all she could gather was that the computer could send power down, and then Minion can turn the lights on.

Roxanne frowned.

"Well if you can do that, why can you not override the lockdown?"

Megamind stared at her blankly for a moment, did he forget to mention something, he shook his head.

"The surge won't be powerful enough for something like that, and it won't even last long enough, we only need it to last for a short period of time, enough time to draw out the so called threat, forcing it to use the sewers as that would be the only darkness it would latch onto, which is why we need Metro Man, I need him to draw it out of the sewers and above the lair… even though the sun does not rise yet, I need to do something drastic… which I will explain when the time comes"

"Just a couple of things, how sure are you it will go into the sewers, I mean there are the vents, could it just not slip through there and find sanctuary on one of the upper floors?"

"Yes, Roxanne, I've thought of that, and well, it's not guaranteed that it will go into the sewers, there is a 50/50 chance it might go either way"

Roxanne got the answer; well at least it was something he had thought about.

"Now, Roxanne"

Megamind said placing down the oxygen tank next to the desk.

"What I need you to do is follow me through the vent, the brainbots will come shortly after us, so for a few moments, we will be in darkness, now I know the dark is not one of your best choices, but please, don't worry, just ignore that fact."

Roxanne nodded her head and sucked in a breath before continuing to listen to him.

"Once we are in the upper level, I'll locate the opening for the sewers, get it open, and send you and the brainbots down, not the best places but still… Once you are down there you will need to open a certain cover, which will be located on the top"

Megamind held his hand out and Minion quickly placed the blueprints in his hand, Megamind ripped the piece off he was needing and tossed the rest to the side, he flipped the small piece around and grabbed something off his desk, just a normal black ink pen, he turned himself around a little and placed the paper down, before signalling for Roxanne to come look, he glanced up to her.

"Right okay, this is just a basic diagram of the sewers so not accurate and certainly not up to scale, so running along the sides, you should be able to locate ladders, which will lead up to the top, and the ways out… should be the second one you find"

He said to her jotting down a few things on the paper, which would help her out if she needed it, he passed it to her and she slipped it into her back pocket, her eyes now back on Megamind as he continued.

"Now listen, when you locate the way out, send the brainbots through the opening and wait for them to return, I'll give them the order to bring Metro Man, I think he can gather from the brainbots… well that should come together when the time comes…"

Roxanne smiled and nodded her head, this could go either way, but still she was determined, Minion moved himself back and grinned to the both of them.

"Sir, Miss Ritchi, Good Luck"

He said to them, Roxanne nodded in agreement.

"Yes good luck all round"

She mumbled closing her eyes for a moment, taking in a short breath before releasing it… she opened her eyes back up.

"You ready?"

"Ready! Now come on"

Megamind said taking her hand and pulling her towards the vent, which was at the other end of the curtain, he pulled the edge of the curtain out of the way and flicked his hand in front of it, the few brainbots making their way across to open it up, dropping it to the side, Megamind watched Roxanne for a moment before stepping inside, Roxanne soon following behind, it felt like it would be easy, there was certainly room to move…

"Watch your footing, there is a slight step then we will be heading up, so try not to slip"

Megamind shouted back to her, great now that was something she should have expected they were going upwards after all.

They both managed to get through quick enough, but coming to a certain area Megamind stopped and glanced around, one direction in front, and two at the sides, and he had forgotten to study the blueprints before getting in. He turned himself slightly and looked to see Roxanne who was just about visible.

"Wait here, I just need to see which way we can go"

Megamind said before turning right and heading into the darkness, Roxanne was left to do nothing but wait, she could feel her muscles working harder than they had done before, as she was trying to keep herself from slipping back down, even though the drop was not complete… And it really was getting cold in here, pretty hard to breath, was it just her fear of the dark making her mind trick her, something caught her eye and she turned her head to the left, where she had noticed something… it was only Megamind, she could not help but feel better upon seeing him.

"Does it join on itself? I mean you did go that way"

She said pointing down the other direction, Megamind neared her, nodding his head, although it was too dark for her to make any of that out.

"So the only way left is straight on"

Roxanne said smiling, a frown formed upon her face, why was he so silent and so still…?

"Megamind? What are you doing?"

She questioned before feeling a cold hand snake its way around her wrist, it was tightening, she glanced down trying to see anything she could, but it was too dark, her breathing quickened, she looked back up and was met by those eyes, those yellow, luminous eyes… then a cold hand pressed to the side of her head, everything was slowly slipping away, and the last thing she saw before her eyes closed was bright lights…

The darkness was cut away as the brainbots followed up behind them, the two in front instantly taking a hold of Roxanne who was slowly slipping down to them, the darkness shifted and the brainbots made their way through, taking the route Megamind had took.

Megamind had opened up the vent and jumped out; he turned himself back and placed his head through.

"Okay, Roxanne? Go the way I went, it won't take you long and then you will be there, I know you can do it, the brainbots should be with you know anyway."

He shouted down to her, he fell silent awaiting a reply, before pushing himself away and stepping to his feet, he could see that the brainbots had found the way, they should be following up behind her… there was something wrong. Megamind waited a little longer before he could see her, eyes close, body limp and being pulled through by two of the bots, he was instantly back onto his knees and taking a hold of her himself, he pulled her through the last section and lay her down…

"Oh no, no, no… this is bad…Roxanne"

Megamind gently shook her shoulders for a moment, trying to get some sort of response, at least she was still breathing, even if it was low, and he had left the oxygen mask behind with Minion…

"I want you and you to go back through and fetch me the tank, as quick as you can"

Megamind said to two of the brainbots situated nearby, they made their way back into the vent, and left the darkness behind… a group of brainbots had been in the room for a while now, awaiting their order, he stood to his feet and turned to face them.

"One of you stay behind, the rest of you, go back through the vents, stay at the entrances, I don't want anything else in them"

He said, the given orders had been given out, and they instantly complied, one staying behind as ordered, he searched the room quickly with his eyes and found what he was searching for, and pointed towards it.

"Stay there, that vent is to be sealed"

Megamind said, the brainbot moving across to it and situating itself in front, the light filling the darkness at the entrance.

Megamind heard a metal against metal clash and he turned himself back to the entrance of the vent, two brainbots holding the tank came through and dropped it in his hands, he kneeled himself down next to Roxanne and pulled the mask off, placing it on her face before turning the dial, releasing the oxygen…

"Come on Roxanne, wake up"

Not soon after his words left his lips, her eyes seemed to be flickering, before opening up, her blue eyes meeting his green, they widened quicker than they had opened and she shot up, hitting his hand and the mask away.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Roxanne shouted out to him, instantly regretting how loud she spoke, her hand pressed lightly at the front of her head and she sighed deeply, Megamind turned the dial and turned the oxygen off, he pushed himself to his feet, and rushed towards the computer.

"Look this may all seem a little hard for you to get your head around but please… don't freak out"

He called back to her as he jumped behind the computer and started to pull at a few wires. Roxanne looked up and followed him, her eyes still wide, and her hand still pressed to her head.

"Who are you? And where am I?

Megamind pulled a wire and connected it to another, a spark coming off it, he ripped his fingers away and shook his hand for a moment, hearing every question she threw at him he simply continued, pretty glad they were normal questions instead of, 'What the hell are you?' or even 'Holy Crap is this an invasion?' he had heard those before, though humans did seem way to accepting, and he knew Roxanne was different, she never even question his differences, not from the very first time she was kidnapped, which… he respected her for, that was a main reason to be able to continue with her, she was so easy to deal with… if a little cheeky and sarcastic at times…

"Megamind. And you're in my evil lair. Roxanne, I was just thinking about when you was six years old and you broke your arm falling out of the tree, do you remember that, must have been such a hard memory to forget?"

Megamind questioned her, hearing the computer power up; he jumped to his feet and moved around the side to face the computer, still trying his best to listen out for Roxanne's answer.

"What? Evil Lair, Megamind… Is this some sort of sick fantasy you have come up with, kidnapping girls and showing them your 'lair'?"

Roxanne questioned him, pushing herself up; she had paused for the moment, taking in what he had said… what was he talking about…

"I've never broken my arm, and I've never climbed a tree… or am I supposed to play along or something?"

She questioned him, her brows rising… Megamind's hands rested against the computer and his head lowered, it had got her, in the vent, he left her on her own, he caused all of this, and now… now she had no idea of anything… she was gone, and so lost…

Megamind turned himself around, moving his cape as it wrapped around his arm, he stepped forwards and watched her closely, his green eyes finding her blue ones.

"Miss Ritchi? I have no idea how to explain any of what is going on, and I am sorry"

He said stepping closer to her, slipping his fingers through hers, all he gained from her was a blank look, either that or she was angry, but no, he continued.

"I'm sorry that I have done this to you, but I need your help, please you are the smartest person I know"

Megamind said to her, she still kept her eyes on him, the blank look lifting… what was he saying to her, they had only just met, he was her kidnapper, and he needed her help, had she missed something or was this part of his 'game' as she believed it to be.

"What sort of help?"

Megamind let go of her hand and moved back to the computer, going through what he had done countless times in the past, the override was successful, and Minion was now visible on the screen, Minion's eyes met his and he smiled.

"You did it Sir… But what took you so long, I'm sure it has never took so long in the past"

Minion said to him, Megamind shook his head.

"Just sort the lights out Minion, there is not enough time to explain"

He turned himself around too look to Roxanne who was leaning herself over to catch the conversation. Megamind then turned back to Minion and pressed a button.

"Deploy three of the brain bots to come up through the vent, make sure they clear it, that creation is in there, that monster that I created is in there, and I want it destroyed, as soon as possible, make sure to note that they need to stop at the entrance to the sewers, I'll be leaving it open, the rest should fall into place, make sure you leave five minutes from now, keep the lights going as long as you can to keep it from returning down to you."

And with that Megamind rushed to the one side, he had already located the sewer entrance; two brainbots hovered down and removed it with ease, before entering down before him… Roxanne watched and soon moved over to him, as he was about to step down and onto the ladder.

"There is something serious going on, I want to know what it is, what needs to be destroyed?"

"I have already explained it to you, I know its really not your fault you don't know, or even understand but just follow me…"

Megamind said, placing his hand out to her… why should she even trust his words? Why should she take his hand and go with him, to trust him that he knew exactly what was going on, to be able to trust her own kidnapper? Even so as if moving with being commanded she reached out and placed her hand into his before following him down into the sewers.

Minion was doing everything he could to keep the power, the lights turned on, blinding him slightly in the process and he did as ordered, waited five minutes, he then turned himself around to face the bots.

"You heard him, get to it, and make sure it goes into the sewers"

They shot off entering the dark vent, their order intact…

Megamind stopped and quickly turned to Roxanne who was trudging slowly behind him, her nose scrunched up, and her face just plainly displeased.

"Pass me the blue print"

"What blue print?"

Roxanne questioned him, he pointed towards her back pocket and she dug her hand inside, feeling a piece of paper against her skin, she tugged at it and pulled it out, pulling a face she handed it over, where had that come from? Megamind took it from her, and glanced towards his own notes, every so often tilting his head; he then looked up and nodded his head, confirming what he had read.

"We need to get up there, as quick as possible"

Roxanne followed his eyes and looked up towards the ladder.

"You're joking"

Megamind stepped forwards and placed an arm on her shoulder, looking deeply into her eyes he slowly nodded.

"Please, it's important that you do this…"

He reached down and pulled his DE-Gun from the holster and handed it over to Roxanne, she took it and frowned, not really understanding what it was, he turned it a few times until it read de-hydrate and then turned the safety on, he then looked back up to her.

"When the time is right, I need you to flip that switch back and point it towards me, pull the trigger and wait… wait until the sun rises, you will only have one shot, so don't miss…you will need water, you should be able to get why, it should be obvious."

Roxanne was about to argue, to come up with something to get out of it, it seemed a little extreme, shooting him, with a gun, a weird gun at that, but still to shoot someone… sun, water, what...? She was going to but was distracted when the brainbot once again appeared, a figure peering down to them both.

"Somebody order a hero?"

**Review? ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I had a sudden burst of ideas, and just needed to write them, else I would have forgotten and I had another idea pop into my mind, so I though it would be best to try and finish this one first without rushing it, so I did not get confused . I just could not go away without finishing this... I really have enjoyed writing it, my first Megamind fanfic, I'm really happy for the fantastic reviews, made me really happy, thank you to whoever reads (:**

**I do not own Megamind, or anyone mentioned... That's Dreamworks amazing work**

"Metro Man? Long story short, an experiment went wrong… help is needed, because you are the only one who can draw this thing out"

Megamind called up to him, Metro Man grinned, and flew down, to just float beside him, and he tapped Megamind on the back and winked.

"I love it when something of yours does not work out, now run through what I need to do"

Roxanne watched this 'person' this flying person enter the sewers, her eyes wide, and shock clear on her face, Megamind glanced towards her and then towards Metro Man… Who was questioning the look.

"This might as well be another reason why I need your help, her memories have been taken away, she's still Roxanne, just without the knowledge of us, or her childhood…"

Metro Man looked towards Megamind and shook his head.

"I take it this was something you created to go against me?"

"Yes, but come on, that's another story… I just need to get this one over and done with… now; it should be entering from up there."

Megamind said pointing towards the entrance, which seemed a little far from them, but he knew they did not have enough time to explain everything. He glanced to Roxanne who was back to looking at the gun in her had.

"Roxanne, start climbing"

Roxanne looked towards him, and then the ladder, plucking up the courage to actually get through it, at least it would not be as dark up there, even without the sun, she placed the gun into her pocket, which seemed to be coming in useful today, and moved towards the ladder, she then took a hold and started to climb, Megamind stepped away from Metro Man and grabbed the ladder himself, he waited for a moment, before he continued his words from before.

Just make sure, you get it up here, it's a shape shifter so it could be anything, and because it's programmed to, defeat you, it will do anything to follow"

He told him before making his way behind Roxanne up the ladder. Metro Man took in the words and nodded his head.

"Will do"

The enthusiasm was clear in his voice, along with confidence, and excitement, he stood his ground and waiting for anything… not long after he saw something moving… he took a step forwards and a smirk rose to his lips…

"Looking for me?"

Metro Man questioned, a soft laugh following on, the form still seemed to be Megamind, oh this was going to be fun, it had stopped at the top of the entrance, and it had nowhere else to go but down, and that would be where it was to go, the target was acquired, Metro Man had been found, and was soon to be destroyed. It jumped down clearing the ladder completely and slowly made it's way towards Metro Man, who was stretching his arms out, he took a quick glance up to Megamind and Roxanne to see their progress, both of them had cleared the ladder… he grinned and turned to look back to 'Megamind' the yellow eyes… clear in the darkness.

"Up we go"

Metro Man said boosting himself up and through the entrance in the top, the creature followed him with his eyes, jumping up quicker than Metro Man had moved and landed on the edge, the head tilted, the yellow eyes scanning the area… it was still dark, which was a 'good' thing for it, but there was no one around… Roxanne and Megamind both lay across the ground behind the hill they seemed to have found themselves upon… Roxanne watched as a white figure in the sky came back into view and crashed to the ground, taking the creature out with the impact…

Nothing seemed to happen; it just got back to its feet and watched… Megamind watched the creature, a frown forming up his face, what was it doing? It was programme to fight, not to watch and take… wait… it was not just watching but learning.

Megamind turned to Roxanne, quickly pushing himself up, dragging her with him.

"Quick, when I have a hold, I need you to shoot… okay?"

Roxanne nodded her head slowly, she could not get the gist of most of it, but the rest still gave her so many questions, all of them possibly unanswered.

Megamind stopped, he was now behind the creature, his eyes quickly flashed towards Metro Man who gave a simple nod and took three steps towards 'Megamind' the creature did not flinch, it only raised its hand, reaching out for the hero stood in front of it.

Megamind quickly glanced towards Roxanne, she seemed to be ready, but was she really… no... He could not doubt her, he knew she could do it… he reached up and removed his cape, holding it firmly in his hands, and slowly stepped up to the creature, just before it took a hold of Metro Man, Megamind flipped the cape over the top of it and tightened the grip, already feeling the struggling creature/threat/creation beneath him… he glanced towards Roxanne, who had already pulled the gun out and was aiming it his way, she had flicked the switch on the side and pulled the trigger… the blue light filled her eyesight, not for too long… but once it had gone… so was Megamind and 'Megamind'… something situated on the ground caught her eye and she looked down, a blue square type thing sat in the dirt.

Metro Man stepped forwards and took it into his hand, before looking up towards Roxanne, who was looking as though she was in a state of shock, Metro Man drifted silently across to her, closing the gap, he used his free hand to pull the DE-Gun away from her, and place the small blue cube in her hand, she swallowed down harshly and let her eyes flicker across to it.

"What did he say to do with it?"

Metro Man awaited an answer, but not receiving one he tilted his head.

"Roxanne?"

Roxanne looked up and met his gaze; she shook her head for a moment, as if trying to shake away the disbelief.

"Uh… he said… I need to wait until the sun was up, and then I would need water… to uh… well he said I would understand, but I'm not quite sure what just happened"

She said shaking her head once more, Metro Man looked down to the DE-Gun and tilted it slightly so she could read what he wanted her to read.

"De-hydrate, what do you think the water will be for?"

Metro Man asked her, seeing how much she seemed to think about it, but he knew there was something else on her mind, Megamind was right… for once, would she ever get her memories back?

"For this?"

She asked holding the cube up, Metro Man shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah I guess that is what you need to do"

Roxanne nodded her head and smiled, he watched her for a moment before he held his hand out, she looked towards it and placed hers into his, he pulled her close to him and lifted her up, holding her close, he knew there would be a few hours until the sun would rise so…

Roxanne grasped onto whatever she could, skin-tight was really not a clever thing to hold onto, she leaned her head forwards and looked down over the city as each of the buildings past… it was not long until he stopped and set her down, before stepping onto the top of the building himself…

"We can wait for the sun to rise, be easier up here; it's a high point… I will go and get a cup of water."

Metro Man told her, before stepping off the building and flying off. Roxanne watched him for a moment, slowly getting onto her knees and then sitting back, the night sky looked amazing from up here even more so without the street lights flooding them out… but she was so confused, all this was way too much to take in… Metro Man had returned not too long after with a cup of water, Roxanne had fallen asleep, he sat himself down on the edge of the building, his feet hanging from the edges, she would possibly be needing, it, who knows how much she had been through.

"Roxanne?"

Roxanne opened her eyes hearing a voice fill her ears, the brightness from the sun made her squint a few times before she pushed herself up.

"Would you say that is enough sun?"

Metro Man questioned, she glanced to him and then down towards the cube.

"I guess it has to be"

Metro Man leaned over and handed her the cup, she placed the cube on the ground and tipped a bit of water over it, instantly pooling around it then, before her eyes Megamind popped up, hydrated and back to normal, as well as the creation, which was now back into a show type form, the eyes went first, and then the rest of it, turning into nothing… Megamind smiled and sighed in relief, until his eyes caught a sight of Roxanne, who was slowly slipping down, her eyes closing… Metro Man quickly caught her before she hit her head; Megamind then stepped forwards and seated himself down next to her.

"I was not supposed to have allowed this to happen… I never wanted to see her hurt, and even if it is not physical pain, I can still see the confusion, the fear in her eyes… that's hurt for her enough."

Megamind said moving a piece of her hair away from her face. Metro Man shook his head and watched Roxanne for a moment before looking to Megamind.

"I know you never wanted this, you have never been anything like that, and I never expect you to be, but some things cannot be helped"

Roxanne shifted in her place, feeling numb and uncomfortable, and slowly opened her eyes… greeted by bright green eyes, she smiled instantly knowing who it was.

"Megamind"

She spoke soft, but it was audible, she then sat herself up and frowned, seeing another set of eyes…

"Metro Man?"

Her frowned stayed on his for a moment, before she figured out where they were situated, her eyes widened and she shrunk a little lower to the ground below her, even if it was a building.

"Roxanne? Are you okay?"

Megamind questioned, she flickered her eyes over to meet his and swallowed.

"Oh yes, I'm perfectly fine thank you for asking, although I would be much better if I was not on top of a building"

She mumbled.

"So, the dark and heights then?"

Megamind asked her, she shook her head, catching his words.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're scared of the dark, and heights?"

"Who said I was, the dark yeah, but I've never told anyone that"

A smile drew across his lips and he looked to Metro Man, who knew exactly what he would say if she was not there, apparently her memory was back… but everything from when she was kidnapped at 3:18am up until now had been forgotten, he could see it in her eyes, hear it in her voice… and he was glad, it was never something he wished for her to remember, was not exactly the most greatest of kidnappings… he did have something else planned, but that can wait for a while.

"Let's get you home"

Metro Man said pulling Roxanne into his arms, she grabbed a hold of him, and he shifted away, Megamind smiled and watched them leaving.

"Do you care to tell me why you and Megamind was staring at me? And why on a building, I mean I've never been able to understand you two, but this is just strange…"

Megamind turned himself around hearing her words, and laughed gently…

"Sir, the evil lair is back, the lockdown has been deactivated, and the power has returned, oh and while I'm at it, I might as well tell you, I have ordered some parts, so that generator can come in use."

Megamind listened to the voice, and smiled.

"Oh Minion, thank you… and that sounds like a great idea…"

Megamind said turning to look out at the view, he then side bringing the watch back up…

"Oh and could you get a few brainbots to come pick me up… I'm sort of stranded on a building, the third largest one in from the coastline"

Megamind said to Minion.

"Of course Sir, right away."

**Review? :3 If not, thanks for reading this far ^^**


End file.
